Dante
by Rasiaa
Summary: They all fit there somehow.
1. Mashiro- Limbo

She saw no point to it, so she didn't participate. And maybe that made her a bad person, a terrible friend, but she swore not to sacrifice her happiness for the depression of someone else. That's not fair.

Where's the sense in it, anyway?

She buzzed around, laughing and talking, ignored them when they glowered at her. It didn't stop her from crying at night in silence, but at least it cheered them for a couple of minutes each day.

It was all she could ask for.


	2. Lisa- Lust

When they were captains and lieutenants, there was a code to abide by.

She could not have cared less, but he was a stickler for the rules. So while she fucked her subordinates into submission, he used his words and fighting prowess when diplomacy didn't work. She respected his boundaries and he respected hers, but anyone with eyes could see they had no desire to do any such thing.

She lusted after him, and she fed her desires with the men in her division.

But there are no boundaries now. No more codes, and since she became the monster, she's allowed herself some leeway. She'll pick up one-night stands every time he says no.


	3. Hachi- Gluttony

He indulged when he had an emotional outburst. It was quite often.

No one was brave enough to tell him to stop, even less so since that nasty business with the hollowfication. So he stress ate and wished every day that he could make himself stop, but it seemed more like an impossible goal with every passing moment.

Cakes were alluring. Cookies even more so. Ice cream was sweet enough to numb the pain for a while, but never for long. Anything with weight, anything with taste.

They watched on and said nothing, and it only served to upset him further.


	4. Love- Avarice

Maybe it was some kind of complex or something- he wasn't sure. But it was something that had followed him for the entirety of his life that he could remember.

It bugged him that those memories weren't his to have, the early ones. Just like it had bugged him that he couldn't have what he used to- that title, that power, that respect.

He also couldn't keep Lisa's porno magazines, much to his annoyance, nor Shinji's records, or anything that they lent to him. Money went away as fast as he could earn it, in this hopeless exile, and he wanted to scream.

Nothing belonged to him anymore.


	5. Kensei- Wrath

He loved Mashiro dearly, but sometimes she just really pissed him off.

And things got bad when he was angry.

Screaming and lashing out were the lighter things- sometimes there was biting or hitting, but that wasn't as often. He couldn't help but think scornfully of the phrase, "happy life, happy wife," except he wasn't anyone's spouse, wife or otherwise.

He couldn't help to think of it, and it just pissed him off more.

Before, he didn't have the luxury of waiting it out, and instead he had to combat the negative emotion with violence, which he usually found to be distasteful. The only good thing about this god-forsaken exile was the bonus of a slamming door and angry silence.


	6. Rose- Sullen

He let her be. It killed him to do so, but he did it anyway.

Rules weren't made for no good reason, after all, he would tell her, but she'd kindly remind him that the rules don't apply anymore, throwing him for another loop.

He knew that, of course. He remembered as vividly as the rest of them, what had happened, but it was a painful memory. It was only another thing in a long list of things that could make him as miserable as possible.

He wondered if the world was out to get him.


	7. Hiyori- Violence

Half the time it amused her, but the other half of the time, she actually felt a need to be the way she was.

They hated it, she knew, but when she gave them all a roundhouse kick to the groin, they were too busy groaning in pain to care very much about her natural behavior. When they righted themselves, if they complained, she'd hit them harder.

Kicking Shinji in the face on a near hourly basis didn't faze her; instead, it filled her with a sense of accomplishment. He could kick her ass if he wanted to, so it made her wonder if he was some kind of masochist.

The thought delighted her.


	8. Kisuke- Fraud

Shocked faces weren't ever anything new to him, as he was used to both hiding who he was and what he could do, as well as revealing said personality traits and abilities.

It hardly made a difference, until it did.

Eight terrified faces stared at him, judgmental and full of hate, every night in his dreams. It made him want to die.

But he knew he deserved it. Liars are unforgivable.


	9. Shinji- Betrayal

He was never big on stories, but he heard one about hell that struck him to the core.

Nine circles.

The ninth circle was reserved for traitors, for people who commit the ultimate sin of betrayal. Looking around, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be judged harshly enough to join Judas, Brutus, and Cassius. He certainly had betrayed them all, even himself, but leading them to this exile and to a living version of hell.

He should have figured it out, should have been smarter, faster, stronger. Bested by his lieutenant, he knew he would never encounter a greater shame.

He watched them scream and cry and hurt themselves in their desperation to stop the pain, and every day, every hour, he was forced to live with that burden.


End file.
